


Cigarettafüst

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: A vadász [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Sex, Smoking, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha Tokió legjobb vadászától akarsz tanulni, akkor annak meg is kell fizetned az árát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettafüst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cigarettafüst](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31290) by sz_rami. 



A bár tele volt, de a kidobófiú csak biccentett a mellette elhaladó fiatal szőke férfinak, szó nélkül engedte be az épületbe. A sorbanállók egy része hangosan tiltakozni kezdett, de egyik férfi sem méltatta őket válaszra. A szőke kiemelt vendég volt itt, sőt, még annál is több. Neki mindig szabad bejárása volt a klubba, még záróra után is.

A férfi közömbös tekintettel nézett végig a tömegen, amikor belépett a félhomályba burkolózó helyiségbe. Az asztalok, a székek és a padló fekete volt, a falak karmazsinszínűek, dekoráció gyanánt mindenhol fekete gyertyákat és madártollakat helyeztek el. A szellőzőrendszernek hála hiába dohányoztak sokan, a füst nem rekedt meg a bárban. Középen néhányan táncoltak a dallamos rockzenére, a bárpultnál csupán néhányan ücsörögtek. A szőke megelégedve látta, hogy szokásos asztala szerencsére nem foglalt, bár valóban tömve volt a helyiség. Arrafelé vette az irányt, ledobta magát a kedvenc székére, és cigit vett elő, hogy kiszáradt ajkai közé illessze. Mire meggyújtotta, az öreg csapos már mellette is állt.

\- A szokásosat? - kérdezte, mire a szőke bólintott.

\- Igen. Hogy megy az üzlet, öreg? - kérdezte, mire a csapos vállat vont.

\- Megyeget. Bár ma szokatlanul nagy a csend. Biztosan a telihold miatt - mondta. Ha valaki el is kapja a beszélgetés foszlányait, legfeljebb furán nézett volna a csaposra - aki mellesleg a bár tulaja is volt -, hiszen kígyózó sor állt az utcán bebocsátásra várva. Valójában a két férfi egészen másról beszélgetett, valami olyanról, amit a vendégek még legmerészebb álmukban sem mertek volna feltételezni.

\- Kár - jegyezte meg a szőke, és mélyen beleszívott a cigarettájába, majd nézte, ahogy a kifújt füst a plafon felé kígyózik.

\- Unatkozol? - vigyorodott el az öreg, mire a fiatalabbik csak a szemét forgatta.

\- A teliholdas éjszakák mindig hosszúak és unalmasak - mondta. Ugyanis teliholdkor alig akadt vérszívó, aki az utcákat járta volna, és így a férfinak munkája sem akadt. A szőke ugyanis vadász volt, a legjobb a városban, sőt, talán az országban is. Még csak huszonkilenc éves, de máris legendának számított a szakmában. Tizenhét éves kora óta ölt vámpírokat, és feladatát mindig hidegvérrel, hiba nélkül végezte el. Ám bárki is nézett volna most rá, biztosan nem ismeri fel a híres vadászt, Reitát. A szőke ugyanis gondoskodott arról, hogy valódi kilétét soha ne fedje fel senki előtt: vadászat közben mindig egy kendőt viselt az orrán, mely eltakarta az arca egy részét. Bár híres volt, a legtöbben csak annyit tudtak róla, hogy szőkére festi a haját, bőrdzsekiben jár és orrkendőt visel.

A bár tulaja, az öreg csapos régen maga is vadász volt, de már évekkel ezelőtt visszavonult. Reita még kezdőként, véletlenül sétált be ebbe a bárba inni egyet, miután kiiktatott egy undorító vérszopót - és az est végén már egy egyezséggel távozott a klubból. Ha valaki fel akarta bérelni Reitát, ide kellett jönnie, az öreg volt az ő kapcsolattartója. Személyesen sohasem találkozott a klienseivel, ahogy ő nevezte őket, így valódi személyazonossága rejtve maradhatott. A csapos intézte az üzleteket, szerezte be Reita számára a fegyvereket, a szükséges információkat, és a fiatal vadásznak már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy leölje a vámpírokat, akik a listájára kerültek.

Az öreg magára hagyta a fiatal férfit, aki most körbepillantott a bárban. Ha már munka nem akadt ma estére, akkor más szórakozás után kell néznie. A tömeget pásztázta a szemével, hátha talál köztük egy aranyos fiúcskát, vagy egy szexi vadmacskát, de hiába, senki sem keltette fel az érdeklődését. Elhúzta a száját, és belekortyolt a sörbe, amit időközben az egyik pincér az asztalára tett. Valóban unalmas lesz ez az éjszaka...

Miután elszívta a cigarettáját és a sör is elfogyott, észrevétlenül a hátsó ajtó felé surrant. Ez az ajtó egy hosszú folyosóra vezetett, ahonnan kivehető szobák nyíltak. A bár öreg tulajának remek üzleti érzéke volt: a részeg párocskáknak adta ki őket egy-egy órára vagy akár egy egész éjszakára is, hogy némi extra jövedelemre tehessen szert. De a legutolsó szoba kulcsát csupán egy embernek adta oda: Reitának. Ez volt a vadász ideiglenes szálláshelye, valahányszor szüksége volt rá, egy egyszerű helyiség, melynek csupán egy ágy és egy éjjeliszekrény alkotta a berendezését. Egyetlen ablaka volt, és az ággyal szemközt ajtó nyílt egy kicsi fürdőszobába.

Reita sóhajtva dobta le az asztalra a dzsekijét, majd ült le az ágyra. Legalább a fegyvereit rendbeteszi, gondolta, hiszen jobb dolga nem akadt. Fémládát húzott elő az ágy alól, ám mielőtt kinyithatta volna a rajta függő lakatot, kopogtattak az ajtón. Három rövid és két hosszú koppantás - a csapos volt az.

\- Gyere be! - szólt ki neki Reita, mire az öreg besomfordált a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Érdeklődtek felőled a minap - kezdett bele mindenféle kertelés nélkül.

Reita megvonta a vállát: ugyan ez miért lenne érdekes?

\- Egy Aoi nevű fickó keresett, nem tudom, kitől szedte az információt, hogy én vagyok a kapcsolattartód - mondta az öreg az ajtónak támaszkodva. - Mindenáron találkozni akart veled. Nevetséges.

Valóban az volt. Reita soha nem találkozott személyesen a klienseivel, bármennyit is lettek volna hajlandóak fizetni érte. Több esze volt annál. Nem pusztán a fizikai ereje miatt volt ő Tokió legjobb vadásza, hanem azért is, mert óvatos volt, ésszel végezte a munkáját, nem úgy, mint legtöbben. Tudta, minél kevesebben találkoznak vele, annál tovább fog élni. Ki tudja, akármelyik kliense lehetne egy vámpír ölebe, akit kémkedni küld.

\- És?

\- Megpróbáltam lekoptatni, de hiába dobattam ki kétszer is, folyton visszajött. Azt hajtogatta, hogy nagyon fontos, hogy találkozzon veled, és van egy ajánlata a számodra. Nem tudtam levakarni a kis mocskot, szóval végül azt mondtam, hogy mondja el nekem, mi is az az ajánlat, aztán meglátjuk.

\- És mit akart? - Reita újabb cigarettát halászott elő bőrkabátja zsebéből, és meggyújtotta. A füst szinte perzselte a torkát, erősebb volt, mint a márka, amit általában szívott, de az íze mégis kellemes.

\- Azt, hogy tanítsd meg vadászni - röhögött a csapos, mire Reita félrenyelte a füstöt. Méghogy ő tanítani?!

\- Remélem, elküldted a francba... - morogta, amikor végre visszanyerte a lélegzetét.

\- El - bólintott a csapos -, de visszajött. Azt mondta, minden este visszajön, addig, amíg nem vagy hajlandó legalább meghallgatni. Meg hogy csak tőled fogad el nemleges választ. Egyébként kutakodtam egy kicsit utána. Nem volt nehéz, a fotója fent van az adatbázisban. A kölyöknek jó pár vérszopó van a nyomában, ami nem is csoda... ő a Shiroyama család legkisebb hercegecskéje - horkantott az öreg, mire Reita is elfintorodott.

A Shiroyama család ősrégi vadászklán volt - és mint minden más vadászt, Reita utálta őket egytől egyig. A szakmában nem volt senki, akivel a szőke jóban lett volna... bár valójában egyetlen ember sem volt ebben a városban, akit Reita hosszútávon el tudott volna viselni. Az öreg csapossal is csak üzleti kapcsolatot ápolt, barátai nem voltak, ahogy párkapcsolata sem - csak és kizárólag egyéjszakás kalandokba volt hajlandó belemenni. A többi vadászt különösen gyűlölte, mindegyik arrogáns seggfej volt a szemében. Persze ő maga is arrogáns seggfej hírében állt, de neki legalább volt mire büszkének lennie, gondolta.

\- És egy Shiroyama miért éppen engem keres meg, hogy tanítsam? Nem apuci dolga lenne az?

\- Állítólag a kölyök annyira tehetségtelen, hogy kidobták otthonról. Huszonegy éves, és még nem ölt vámpírt - kuncogott a csapos.

\- És egy ilyen akar a tanítványom lenni... - forgatta a szemét Reita. - Küldd el a fenébe. Ha pedig nem tudod lekoptatni, uszíts rá valami vámpírt, az majd elintézi.

\- Én is erre gondoltam először, de... - vigyorodott el kajánul a csapos, miközben előhúzott egy fényképet inge zsebéből és átnyújtotta Reitának -, tudod, mostanában nem igazán tolonganak az ügyfelek. Gondoltam, szórakozhatnál egy kicsit.

Reita rámeredt a fényképre, majd perverz vigyor kúszott fel az arcára.

\- Öreg, mondtam már neked, hogy tetszik az észjárásod? - nyalta meg cserepes ajkait. - Most is itt van? - A csapos bólintott. - Jó, akkor küldd be tíz perc múlva. Mondd neki, hogy a híres Reita hajlandó őt meghallgatni.

Amint becsukódott a csapos mögött az ajtó, Reita felállt, és a fürdőszobába sietett, Kihúzta a szemét vastagon fekete szemhéjtussal, majd feltette a híres, védjegyének számító orrkendőjét. Éppen végzett, amikor kopogtattak. Visszament a szobába, és hanyagul a falnak támaszkodott.

\- Gyere!

Az ajtón a legkívánatosabb férfi lépett be, akit Reita valaha is látott. Önkéntelenül is megnyalta ajkait, ahogy végignézett a fiatal fiú alakján. Aoinak még kisfiúsak voltak a vonásai, nagyon lágyak, a dereka vékony, a szeme csillogóan fekete, az ajkai húsosak. Tökéletesnek tűnt, egészen addig, míg meg nem szólalt.

\- Uhm... jó estét. - Láthatóan zavarban volt. Reita csak egy biccentéssel reagált a köszönésre, nem volt szokása a túlzott udvariasság. - A nevem Aoi.

\- Szóval azt akarod, hogy tanítsalak, mi? - vágott is bele a közepébe, mire Aoi fülig pirult, és nagyot bólintott.

\- Igen... ha megtenné...

\- Tudod, hogy szól a mondás - nézett végig ismét a vékony alakon Reita -, egy vadász sohasem dolgozik ingyen.

\- Megfizetem! - vágta rá gyorsan Aoi, és előhúzott kabátja zsebéből egy csekkfüzetet. Reita hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy a falba verje a fejét. A kölyök nem lehetett ennyire hülye!

\- Te tényleg nagyon amatőr vagy - állapította meg a vadász, és közelebb lépve Aoihoz, kivette a kezéből a csekkfüzetet, és egyszerűen darabokra tépte. A fiú hitetlenkedve, kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett rá. - Egy vadásznak nincs csekkfüzete, se bankkártyája, se bankszámlája. Minden üzletet készpénzben bonyolít le.

\- De miért? - pislogott rá értetlenül Aoi, és Reita kezdett benne kételkedni, hogy ez valóban megéri-e neki. Lehet, hogy szép arca és jó segge volt a fiúnak, de nem állt sorba, amikor az észt osztogatták.

\- Azért - próbált türelmet erőltetni magára a vadász -, mert ha életben akarsz maradni, akkor a létezésed minden nyomát kitörlöd minden létező adatbázisból.

Reita maga is ezt tette, sok évvel ezelőtt, tizenöt éves korában, miután a nagyanyját - az utolsó családtagját, akiről tudott -, meggyilkolta egy veszedelmes vérszopó, ő pedig bosszút esküdött. Aznap este felgyújtotta a kis lakásukat minden fényképpel, irattal, a focicsapattal nyert érmeivel, a naplójával, a kedvenc basszusgitárjával együtt, és megrendezte a saját halálát. Most a temetőben, ahol a nagyanyja, az anyja és az apja is nyugszik, van egy üres sír, rajta a névvel, amit már ő is majdnem elfelejtett: Suzuki Akira.

Reita azért gyűlölte a vadászklánokat jobban bárminél - bár ezt senkinek, legfőképpen magának nem lett volna hajlandó bevallani -, mert ők családokba szerveződtek, és kilétüket nem fedte homály. Reita bolondnak tartotta őket ezért... és valahol mélyen irigy is volt, hiszen nekik volt kire támaszkodniuk. Neki senkije sem volt.

Aoi arcán még mindig nem látszott az értelem leghalványabb szikrája sem, de Reita ezt most egyelőre annyiban hagyta. Hideg, érzelmektől mentes tekintetét a fiúéba fúrta, úgy nézte őt addig, míg Aoi zavarában félre nem fordította a fejét.

\- Szóval akkor... fizessek készpénzben? Mennyi lesz? - kérdezte a feketehajú fiú, mire Reita arcán egy sunyi vigyor terült szét. A fiú tényleg naiv volt, egy ártatlan bárányka. Ő pedig ezt a típust szerette legjobban. Közel hajolt Aoihoz, annyira, hogy a lélegzete csiklandozta a fiú nyakát, és a fülébe suttogott:

\- Nem pénzt kérek. Hanem valami egészen mást.

Aoi borzadva lökte el magától az idősebb férfit, de Reita egyszerűen csak nevetett. Imádta az ilyen ijedős kisfiúkat, szeretett velük játszadozni. Szórakoztatták őt, éppen úgy, mint a vérszopók vérének látványa. Volt valami abban a félelemteljes, ám akaratgyenge ellenkezésben, amit a közeledése kiváltott ezekből a fiúkból.

\- Szemétláda - sziszegte Aoi, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Nekem mindegy, drágám. Ha túl magasnak tartod az árat, akkor menj el nyugodtan, nem foglak visszatartani.

Aoi hosszú ideig duzzogva bámulta az idősebb férfi arcát, de nem mozdult. Nem akart elmenni, most, hogy idáig eljutott - Reita ezt a gondolatot egyértelműen le tudta olvasni a fiú arcáról.

\- Tanít, ha hagyom, hogy megfektessen? - szólalt meg végül Aoi.

\- Nem kell magáznod, annyira nem vagyok öreg - nevetett fel Reita. - És igen, nagyjából így néz ki az üzlet.

\- Jó... - sóhajtott Aoi, és tett egy lépést a férfi felé. - Csak... ne legyél túl durva, ha kérhetem - nézett oldalra. A szégyellős pírból, ami megjelent az arcán, Reita ki tudta következtetni, hogy Aoinak még nem volt dolga férfival, és talán nővel sem. A gondolat kellemes borzongással töltötte el. Vigyora szélesebbre húzódott, karjai a fiú dereka köré fonódtak.

\- Ne aggódj... garantálhatom, hogy te is élvezni fogod, drágám - suttogta a fiú ajkaira, majd egy követelőző, durva csókba vonta őt. Elaraszolt vele az ágyig, durván lelökte rá, és azonnal fölé mászott, anélkül, hogy akár csak egy pillanatra is megszakította volna a csókot. Nem habozott, kezei máris utat találtak Aoi fekete inge és ugyancsak fekete bőrnadrágja alá. Ujjaival végigsimított a fiú lapos hasfalán, másik kezével a combhajlatán, mire Aoi belenyögött a csókba. Reita elmosolyodott. Nyelvét végigfuttatta Aoi tökéletes fogsorán, és máris gombolgatni kezdte a fiú ingét. De a vadász nem éppen a türelméről volt híres, már a második gombnál megunta a dolgot. A semmiből rántott elő egy kést, úgy, mint vadászat közben is szokta, és becsúsztatta Aoi inge alá. A penge jéghideg volt, a fiú megborzongott, ahogy a hasfalához ért. Ha Reita akkor a szemébe nézett volna, láthatta volna a rémületet a fekete íriszben - bár nem igen törődött volna vele. Egyszerűen levágta az inget Aoiról, és belekuncogott csókjukba.

Felült az ágyon és végignézett a most már félmeztelen alakon. Megnyalta ajkait - nagyon tetszett neki, amit látott. Aoi hasfala és mellkasa izmos volt, de éppen csak annyira, hogy ne tűnjön betegesen vékonynak. A bőre hófehér volt, akárcsak Reitáé - látszott, hogy ő sem töltött sok időt a napfényen. Nem volt ebben semmi meglepő, a vadászok elvégre leginkább éjszaka dolgoztak. Az viszont azonnal feltűnt a szőke férfinak, hogy milyen tökéletes Aoi bőre - sehol egy szeplő, sehol egy anyajegy, és legfőképp, sehol egyetlen sebhely sem.

\- Te tényleg Shiroyama vagy? - csúszott ki a kérdés Reita száján.

Aoi pislogott kettőt. Nem értette, honnan tud Reita arról, hogy kicsoda ő valójában, a kérdést pedig nem tudta mire vélni.

\- Izé... igen - motyogta végül. - De miért?

Reita válasz helyett lekapta a pólóját. Egyszerű fekete, de divatos szabású darab volt, ő mégis hanyagul félrehajította a szoba másik sarkába. A póló alól hófehér bőr bukkant elő - hiszen Reita meglehetősen ritkán járta az utcákat napfényben, akár egy vámpír, ő is nappal aludt -, ám Aoiéval ellentétben az ő teste korántsem volt tökéletes, mindenhol hegek, sebhelyek borították karját, mellkasát és hasfalát is. Aoi elpirult az izmos felsőtest láttán, s önkéntelenül is odanyúlt, hogy végigsimítson az egyik hosszú vágásnyomon, ami Reita mellkasát szelte ketté.

\- Látod, ilyen egy igazi vadász teste - mondta halkan.

\- Én azt hittem, hogy Tokió legjobb vadászának talán kevesebb sebhelye van - motyogta maga elé Aoi, ám amikor rájött, hogy mi is csúszott ki a száján, félve nézett Reita szemébe. - Izé... én...

\- Nem attól leszel jó vadász, ha egyetlen vámpír sem tud megsebezni - mondta a férfi. Nem vette a lelkére Aoi szavait, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy azt csak a tapasztalatlanság mondatja a fiúval. Különben is, sohasem adott más emberek véleményére. - A jó vadász nem fél a sérülésektől. Ha a saját testi épségedért aggódsz, ezt a szakmát nem neked találták ki. Ha félsz a haláltól, a fájdalomtól, attól, hogy sebhelyes lesz az a szép pofid, akkor még most keress magadnak más szakmát!

\- Vadász akarok lenni! Muszáj! - mondta Aoi. - Muszáj bebizonyítanom a szüleimnek, hogy képes vagyok rá.

\- Csak a szüleid miatt akarsz vadász lenni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. - Ne legyél hülye, ha csak mások kedvéért csinálod, az éppen olyan, mint az öngyilkosság. Hidd el, ha nem magadért teszed, előbb-utóbb fűbe harapsz, vagy, ami még rosszabb, egy vérszopó átváltoztat téged, hogy a játékszerévé tegyen.

\- Most pedig a te játékszered vagyok - jegyezte meg cinikusan a fiú, mire Reita alig tudott elfojtani egy döbbent sóhajt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyet hall majd Aoitól. - Mi a különbség?

\- Mi a különbség? - visszhangozta a férfi. - Az, kedvesem, hogy én nem fogom addig szívni a véred, míg az a csinos bőröd összeaszódik, és nem foglak megölni.

\- De bántani fogsz.

\- Vadász akarsz lenni. Ez nem pipogyáknak való munka - vont vállat Reita, mire Aoi csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Szerintem csak szadista vagy. - Sok igazság volt abban, amit a fiú mondott, de Reitát ezzel sem lehetett megsérteni. Igen, szerette kínozni az áldozatait, imádta a vér látványát, de amit Aoival tenni készült, azt nem csupán puszta élvezetből tette. Ő maga is sok mindenen ment keresztül, mire kiérdemelte, hogy vadásznak nevezhesse magát. Őt sem kímélte a mestere, helyette a mélyvízbe dobta, olykor majdnem bele is halt a kiképzésbe, mégsem jutott eszébe panaszkodni soha. Ez volt a legfőbb különbség közte és Aoi között: ő valóban fel mert áldozni mindent azért, hogy vámpírokat öljön.

\- Ha panaszkodsz, tudod, hol van az ajtó - nézett rá morcosan a vadász. - Döntsd el végre, hogy mi a szart akarsz, megtanulni, hogy kell vámpírt ölni és életben maradni, vagy pedig megőrizni a becses kis pofid épségét. A kettő együtt, hadd ismételjem meg magam még egyszer utoljára, nem megy. Nem leszek hozzád kíméletes, ha az lennék, csak veled csesznék ki, hidd el.

Aoi beharapta a száját. Nem ezt akarta hallani, Reita ezt egyértelműen le tudta olvani az arcáról. A fiú vigasztaló szavakat várt és ígéreteket, hogy nem érheti majd baj - de persze az csak hazugság lett volna, és Reita nem akarta őt hitegetni. Miért kímélné őt, ha egyszer azzal semmit sem érnének el?

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a vadász Aoi ajkára mart, beleharapott a húsos szájba, olyan erővel, hogy egy pillanattal később érezte a fémes ízt a nyelvén. Aoi vére édes volt, ha vámpír lett volna, bizonyára nagyon ízletesnek találta volna.

\- Áú! Normális vagy?! - csattant fel Aoi, és megpróbálta ellökni magától az idősebb férfit, de az erősen tartotta őt.

\- Ne rinyálj! Ha már ennyitől kiakadsz, mi lesz, ha teszem azt elfog egy vámpír és kínozni kezd? Öt perc után sírva hívod majd anyucit? - nézett rá megvetőn. - Nem csoda, hogy kidobtak otthonról.

\- Baszd meg! - mordult rá Aoi, meglepve ezzel a vadászt. Nocsak, talán mégiscsak lehetett vele valamit kezdeni?

\- Arra készülök - közölte nyugodt hangon Reita, majd végigtáncoltatta a kése hegyét Aoi hasfalán. Nem nyomta rá, meg sem karcolta a selymes bőrt. A fiú beleremegett az érintésbe, és félelemmel vegyes izgalommal, szinte megbabonázva bámult a pengére. - Első lecke: a fájdalom nem az ellenséged. A fájdalom jó. Azt jelzi, hogy élsz. - Ezzel a vadász rányomta a pengét Aoi bőrére, éppen csak annyira, hogy kisercenjen a vére. A fiú felszisszent, de nem tiltakozott, csupán mellkasa heves fel-le mozgása árulkodott arról, mennyire tart attól, ami következik. A penge mélyebbre hatolt, és Reita mintákat kezdett rajzolni vele a hófehér bőrre, mintha egy groteszk festményt készítene. Aoi pedig tiltakozni is elfelejtett, összeszorította a szemét és megpróbált nem felkiáltani, amikor a kés éle egy-egy érzékenyebb pontját érte.

Reita elmosolyodott, már-már gyengéden. Látta, hogy a fiú görcsösen ökölbe szorítja a kezeit, és hogy a már amúgy is vérző száját harapja, és lenyűgözte, hogy mégsem próbálja ellökni őt magától. Megpróbálhatná, kapálózhatna, küzdhetne, ehelyett egyszerűen hagyja, hogy a másik azt tegyen vele, amit csak szeretne. Reita nem erre számított, azt hitte, szüksége lesz a kötelekre is, amik az ágy alatt hevertek.

Aoi szemei hirtelen kipattantak, amikor puha, forró ajkak értek az övéhez. Reita gyengéden csókolta meg, úgy, mintha szeretők lennének, és a fiú nem is akart tiltakozni. Jól esett neki a finom érintés, a vadász kezében lévő késről egészen meg is feledkezett.

\- Látod - szakította meg egy perccel később a csókot Reita, aki Aoi testének minden reakciójából pont úgy olvasott, mint egy nyitott könyvből -, a fájdalom önmagában nem halálos. Nincs értelme félni tőle. Igen, kellemetlen, de ha megtanulod uralni a tested, egészen meg is feledkezel majd róla. Most is elég volt, hogy eltereljem a gondolataidat, és már nem is érzékelted, igaz? Sőt, talán valahol még élvezted is.

Aoi vágytól ködös tekintettel nézte a fölé tornyosuló férfit. A józan esze tiltakozott minden ellen, amit Reita mondott és tett, de nem úgy a teste. Az ösztönei elárulták őt, védtelenül hagyták Reita támadásaival szemben. És miközben a vámpírvadász egyik kezével gyengéden simogatta őt, ahol csak érte, a másik kezének körmei a húsába vájtak. A hosszú, kérges ujjak utat találtak a sebbe, szétfeszítve azt, ugyanakkor a cserepes ajkak olyan érzékien csókolták Aoi fülét, hogy a fiú nem tudta, a fájdalomtól vagy a gyönyörtől nyöszörög.

Nem emlékezett rá, a vadász mikor rángatta le róla a nadrágot, és mikor került a kezébe a síkosító. Mielőtt feleszmélt volna, azok a kérges ujjak tágítani kezdték, de minden várakozással ellentétben Reita egyáltalán nem kapkodta el a dolgot. Lassan, óvatosan készítette elő Aoi testét, minden újabb lépés előtt türelmesen várt, hogy a fiú ellazuljon, miközben szájával és szabad kezével egyáltalán nem gyengéden kényeztette. Aoi úgy érezte, mintha két különböző ember lenne vele a szobában: egy, aki szereti és félti, és egy, aki gyűlöli és csak fájdalmat akar neki okozni. Ő pedig engedelmesen megadta magát mindkettőnek.

xxxx

Hajnalodott már, de Reita még ébren volt, figyelte a mellette békésen szuszogó, meztelen fiút. Keze önkéntelenül is belegabalyodott a selymes fekete hajtincsekbe, és játszadozni kezdett velük, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon mennyi ideig bírja majd a fiú. Ez a világ nem a törékeny lelkűeknek való volt, és Aoi egyáltalán nem volt erős. Az eltökéltsége példás volt, igen, de valójában a fiú rettegett.

Reita józan esze azt súgta neki, hogy dobja ki még most, ám volt valami Aoiban, ami miatt meggondolta magát. Ez a szép, formás fenék nem csak egy éjszakára kellett neki. Talán... talán most az egyszer kivételt tehet, és valóban tanítványt fogadhat, gondolta, miközben felkelt az ágyról, és rágyújtott egy újabb szál cigarettára. Aoi vagy erősebb lesz talán még nála is, vagy egyszerűen összeroppan néhány héten vagy hónapon belül, ki tudja?

A füst a plafon felé kígyózott, és Reita addig nézte, míg az összes dohány hamuvá nem vált a filterben.


End file.
